64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird
Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird have a big argument about their friendship life. Many animals try to get their friendship back. Summary Main Zoo Lots of animals are busy talking in a queue. Audrey, an ostrich, is the only animal who isn't talking to the others. Story Each animal had a best friend, including Ronald, who has a bird that can eat all the nasty ticks on his back. Both animals have a great friendship until one day. Ronald gets annoyed by the bird's whistle. He gets also very upset with Ronald in the habit for bashing boulders. This causes the friendship to break up. While Ronald has too many ticks on his back, the Tic Tic Bird is trying to get his friendship back from the other animals. Upon meeting Audrey, no animal has had any problem at all. She thought of someone being helped, but their friendship is still broken up. At the Baobab Tree, Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird get their friendship back. The Tic Tic Bird decided to eat all the ticks on his back. The one thing that bothered the two was Audrey talking about them. Moral Ending Lucy is very happy with Audrey for making friends again. Audrey goes back to sleep by putting her head in the sand. Gallery Ep 15 2.jpg Ep 15 3.jpg Ep 15 4.jpg Ep 15 5.jpg Ep 15 6.jpg Ep 15 7.jpg Ep 15 8.jpg Ep 15 9.jpg Ep 15 10.jpg Ep 15 11.jpg Ep 15 12.jpg Ep 15 13.jpg Ep 15 14.jpg Ep 15 15.jpg Ep 15 16.jpg Ep 15 17.jpg Ep 15 18.jpg Ep 15 19.jpg Ep 15 20.jpg Ep 15 21.jpg Ep 15 22.jpg Ep 15 23.jpg Ep 15 24.jpg Ep 15 25.jpg Ep 15 26.jpg Ep 15 27.jpg Ep 15 28.jpg Ep 15 29.jpg Ep 15 30.jpg Ep 15 31.jpg Ep 15 32.jpg Ep 15 32.jpg Ep 15 33.jpg Ep 15 34.jpg Ep 15 35.jpg Ep 15 36.jpg Ep 15 37.jpg Ep 15 38.jpg Ep 15 39.jpg Ep 15 40.jpg Ep 15 41.jpg Ep 15 42.jpg Ep 15 43.jpg Ep 15 44.jpg Ep 15 45.jpg Ep 15 46.jpg Ep 15 47.jpg Ep 15 48.jpg Ep 15 49.jpg Ep 15 50.jpg Ep 15 51.jpg Ep 15 52.jpg Ep 15 53.jpg Ep 15 54.jpg Ep 15 55.jpg Ep 15 56.jpg Ep 15 57.jpg Ep 15 58.jpg Ep 15 59.jpg Ep 15 60.jpg Ep 15 61.jpg Ep 15 62.jpg Ep 15 63.jpg Ep 15 64.jpg Ep 15 65.jpg Video Goofs/Errors * When Ronald is talking to Audrey about the ticks on his back, his tongue disappears for a random time. Repeating Scenes * The Tic Tic Bird sits down besides Ronald's horn and many ticks fell into his mouth. Nick Jr./PBS Kids Sprout Edits * As Ronald is complaining about the ticks on his back, the phrase "Stupid little insects" was edited to "Silly little insects.". Trivia * Despite being listed as Episode 21 (which aired on March 11, 2001), this is actually Episode 15. * This is the only episode which doesn't feature background scenery as the closing curtains. Instead, this part is replaced by Audrey leaving the tall grass. The grass is animated, which is substituted for the background curtains. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Audrey told the story